Respect And Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Just a story with TiPo fluff and Tigress kicking butt.


"What on earth was I thinking making such a deal?" A tressed out Mr. Ping said to himself, making his was up the palace stairs.

"As I all know is I hope I can get can get some extra paws down there." He said, looking down at the valley where if you squinted your eyes you could see a crowed start to form around the gooses noodle shop. Mr. Ping continued his way up to the palace until he came to the palace doors and started to knock furiously on them.

"Hello! Is anybody home!? It's the dragon Warriors father!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, waiting for anyone to come and open the door for him. Minutes than began to pass, making him start to tap his foot and have an angry look on his face.

"Don't make me bust this door down, I may not look it but I can!" Mr. Ping, ruffling his feathers up and just as he was about to start 'kicking the door down' someone opened them and it was Zeng, the palaces messenger bird.

"Can I help you Mr. ping? There's no need to shout, especially with the Warriors training." Zeng stated to the goose who just shook his head and gave the messenger a serious look.

"Look Zeng, I'm in a hurry ok. I need to talk to my son right now," Mr. Ping stated, folding his arms with a bit of anger at all the time was being wasted right then.

"I don't know if that's possible, Shifu really doesn't like their training to be bothered." Zeng told him, trying his best to calm the situation down. But it was for nothing as Mr. Ping scoffed and pushed his away passed him.

"Well than he better make time Zeng, besides I should be able to talk to Po whenever I want to." Mr. Ping said, now making his was to the training hall with Zeng following closed behind him.

"Please Mr. Ping, just calm down." Zeng said with fear in his voice, hoping Shifu wouldn't yell at him for the upcoming intrusion. While the two gooses made their way to the training hall, the Warriors were sparring with each other as their master is watching from the sidelines.

"So Kitten, what do you feel like doing tonight?" Po asked with a smile, dodging on the felines kick she sent to his face. Upon hearing the word kitten though, she cou,don't help but let out a snarl while the others snickered at the pet name.

"I don't know Po, but could you please not call me that I front of everyone. It's not becoming of a warrior," Tigress said seriously, sending a punch to the pandas gut who grabbed it and began to swing her around.

"Ah come on Ti, I think it's rather cute." Po said with a laugh, letting her go as she began to fly in the air only to land on her feet seconds later. Now back on the ground she got back into her fighting position and could hear the others talking about it.

"Yeah sis, it's just his way of saying he loves you." Viper said, coiling herself around Crane to immobilize him from moving.

"Or maybe he is just trying to get some." Mantis laughed, moving quickly around Monkeys feet to confuse the primate. When he heard this, Shifu gave a stern look in the insects direction.

"Mantis, see me after training about your little remark just now about my daughter." You could then hear a grown come from Mantis, knowing now he should have kept his mouth shut, but the others including Tigress let out a few laughs. But as they continued to train, they began to slowly stop as all their ears could hear someone yelling down the hall.

"What is that?" Monkey asked before he and the others became silent to get a better listen. As they continued to listen and as the voice got closer, Po started to figure out who was, leading him to put a paw on his face in embarrassment.

"Sounds like my dad guys." Po groaned, and sure enough, said person came through the doors and all eyes were now upon the goose. Seeing Mr. Ping here, Shifu jumped down from his staff and stood in front of him.

"Mr. Ping, what can I help you with?" Shifu asked in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Shifu and the others, I am. But I really need some help down at the noodle shop, things have gotten crazy because I may have made a new deal with the food," Mr. Ping to,d the red panda, explaining to him why he was here and tried to calm himself down from before.

"What kind of deal is that Mr. Ping?" Viper asked him curiously, slithering up to him.

"Well if you buy one plate of dumplings and one bowl of noodles, you get a free one of each. It sounded good to draw customers in, but I didn't think about how many it would. So I have a crowed up people waiting down there for their food, and if I could borrow at least two of you mainly one of them being my son." Mr. Ping said, looking at the Warriors and then to Shifu who looked at him with a pondered look, wandering if she should allow it. Before he could say something, Po began to talk.

"Of course I will help dad. Master Shifu, I promise I will make this up to you, but my dad has got to come first." Po stated to his Master who couldn't help but smile at the Pandas words.

"There will be no need for that panda, go and help him. However, we still need one more person to go with Po and don't worry you won't need to make your training up whoever goes." Shifu stated after Po walked up to his fathers side, in a matter of seconds though the second person came up and that was Tigress.

"I'll go master, after all, my panda needs help." Tigress stated with a warm smile on her face, slowly walking up to the father and son duo.

"Very well Tigress, I hope things go well Mr. Ping, but please try and not keep them past dark." Shifu told the goose who bowed in respect to the red panda.

"I won't Shifu, thank you very much. Come on you two, noodles ain't going to cook themselves now are they?" Mr. Ping told them, quickly waddling his way out of the training hall which the couple soon did. Once the three were gone, the others continued their training and Zeng was left with a warning, something he was glad to have than a rant. Tigress, Po, and Mr. Ping then made their way out of the palace and started to make their way down the stairs.

"Hey Ti," Po said, making Tigress look at him.

"Thanks for volunteering to help us out." Tigress gave the panda a light punch to his shoulder and showed a smile to him.

"Don't worry about it Po, like I said, I'll always help my panda." She then gave a wink to him which made him rub the back of his head in glee. Their attention soon turned though to the bustling crowed they heard in the distance, seeing as big of a crowed as they did, their eyes widened.

"You weren't kidding dad, it's like everyone is there." Po stated, feeling his heart quicken in pace by how many people he saw.

"I told you Po, all we can do is try and feed them all." Before to long, the three came into the valley and quickly made their way to Mr. Ping noodle shop where customers were amazed when they saw the dragon warrior and master Tigress.

"Oh my gosh that's the dragon warrior!" A ram yelled.

"It's also Tigress, we seriously gonna get served by them?" A rabbit squealed with excitement. Once they pushed their way through the crowed, they made their way into the kitchen where the goose gave the tiger and panda their uniforms.

"Ok you two, put these on and while your doing that I'm going to start taking orders." The goose said quickly, rushing out to the dinning area.

"This kind of feels weird." Tigress admitted, looking at her noodle apron and noodle hat.

"I think it looks good on you dear. Also, just to embrace the noodleness of it." Po said with a laugh, before he made his way out to the customers, leaving a confused Tigress.

"Noodleness?" Wandering if Po made up the word, knowing he probably did. She than made her way out and started to take orders for the customers. Making sure the two could handle the order place, Mr. Ping ran back into the kitchen and started to prepare the meals that were coming in non stop.

"Can I take your order miss?" Po asked a small rabbit who had her family with her.

"Yes, we would like the special please." Something the three were becoming accustomed to hearing from pretty much everyone in the room.

"What can I get you today sir?" Tigress asked a male pig who was by himself.

"The special please." Tigress heard again, and pretty much all the paper they were placing on the kitchen counter for Ping read 'special'. Though it made things easier for them on just making the same thing over and over, it was another thing when they brought out the food. As Po and Tigress arms were always covered with plates and noodles, each one trying to make sure they wouldn't drop someone's food.

"How you holding up?" Po asked Tigress after placing some plates and noodles down, as he wanted to make sure she was doing ok.

"I'm holding up fine, but I thought staying balanced on a rope was hard, I was wrong." Tigress told the panda after feeding a family of five, her mate couldn't help but chuckle at her come not as he fully knew what she meant. Little did they know though, trouble was about to come into the noodle shop, as outside were 3 figures who were emitting nothing but trouble.

"Say, you guys in the mood for some noodles?" A cheetah who wore a brown jacket and blue jeans asked his friends.

"I guess, but the place looks like a dump to me." A medium sized rhino who wore a black vest and jeans said in disgust.

"You say that about ever place man." A black panther said who wore a grey sweatshirt and blue sweat pants. The rhino scuffed at his friends remark before he and the other two started to make their way into the shop which they saw was crowded.

"Great, it's going to be a while before we get to eat." The panther said angrily, crossing his arms. It was then the cheetah started to formulate a plan on how to get a table and when he did, he brought out his claws.

"I wouldn't say that man, just follow me." He then sneakily started to poke the customers that were I front of them, making them pay attention to the small pain and not them cutting front of them. Eventually they made it to the front but one of the customers saw this and confronted them.

"Hey, did you guys just cut in front me?" A small pig asked, making the three chuckle.

"Not at all man, but if you wan to talk a bout it we can go around the corner." The rhino said with a grin, showing a balled up fist, making the pig back off. After standing around for about five minutes, a table opened up leading them to go to it and sit down.

"See, didn't take that long at all." The cheetah said, showing a grin to his friends. Their attention though all turned to Tigress when she came up to them to take their order, needless to say though, they were more focused on her than the food.

"Hello, welcome to Mr. Pings, can I take your order." Tigress asked them, ready to write down what they wanted.

"That depends mam, what all are you serving today." The cheetah asked with a soft tone, examining the feline from head to toe. Tigress caught this right off the bat as she has seen guys do it before to her, but she kept her cool not wanting to make a scene for Pos sake.

"Well, we have a special today. Would you like to hear it?" She asked them.

"That's quite ok honey, we will take the special please." The panther said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Sure thing, oh and by the way guys. My name ain't honey, it's Tigress, so either say me by my name or don't say anything, got it?" Tigress told them, bending her head down to them and gave then a glare to boot. Shen walked away from the table and left the guys by themselves.

"Feisty ain't she," The rhino said with a sly grin after he watched her walk away.

"Well she is a tiger, they play hard to get most of the time." The black panther mentioned to his friends who shook their heads in agreement. As they continued to talk amongst themselves, the tiger went to the counter and placed the order on the table in an angry manor, this gained the attention of Mr. Ping.

"Something wrong Tigress?" He asked, seeing her fuming by her gestures.

"It's nothing Mr. Ping, just a table of guys with no manors." She said to him before she looked back at the table she just left, this caused Mr. Ping to look in her direction and see them.

"I see, want me to kick them out? Because I won't tolerate such things," Mr. Ping told her, preparing the order. Tigress only shook her head at his words.

"It's ok, I'll just serve them and by done with it. Also, when Po comes up, don't tell him, the last thing I want is for him to worry about some punks." Tigress told him, at which point Mr. Ping served the food to her which she began to pick up.

"If you wish dear." Mr. Ping said, Tigress nodded her head and headed for the table once again. Upon seeing her come back, the boys quit their chattering and laid eyes on her again.

"Ok, here's your special, is there anything else I can get you?" Tigress asked, hoping there wasn't.

"Maybe, what are you doing tonight?" The cheetah asked with a seductive tone, the tiger could start to feel her anger boil.

"I'm going to spend it with my boyfriend. Sorry to disappoint you," Tigress said with a smile on her face, making the cheetah smirk at her words.

"Well you can ditch him and hang with us, I bet we can give one hell of a night. Am I right guys?" As he looked at his friends who shook their heads.

"Oh yeah."

"Defintamly."

"I don't think so, and if I were you, I'd back off unless you wanna get hurt." Tigress growled and began to walk away from them, this didn't sit well with the cheetah at all.

"Hey don't walk away from me!" He then grabbed her tail and pulled on it. It was at that moment the tiger spun around and gave a swift kick to his face, knocking him off his seat and gained the attention of everyone.

"Keep your paws off me you bastard!" Tigress demanded, Po then came rushing over to her.

"What's going on?" He asked, trying to figure out the scene but Tigress soon filled him in.

"He just grabbed my tail and talked about screwing me basically." As she pointed at the cheetah who was on the ground and holding his jaw.

"He did what!?" Po said with anger in his voice, it was at this time the other two stood up from their seats and ran over to their friend.

"Come on man, let's go." The rhino said as he and the panther helped their friend to their feet. He only pushed them off of him and glared at the tiger and panda while the customers had become silent and only looked on.

"No, this bitch just kicked me in the face. I'm going to show her who she is dealing with," He then grabbed a knife from a nearby table and held it in front of him with a deranged look.

"Don't even think about it." Po stated, walking in front of his mate only for her to place a paw on his shoulder and bring him back.

"No Po, he's mine." She then got into her stance after Po walked behind her.

"Let's go." The cheetah ran up to her and started to swing the knife, but Tigress dodged them with ease and eventually grabbed his paw that held the knife.

"Remember when you said you don't you know who your messing with?" She asked, showing a grin.

"What of it?" He replied.

"The same could be said for me." She then twisted his paw to the point it let go of the knife, kicked him in his right knee making his drop to his right knee. Quickly, she grabbed his bowl of hot noodles and looked at him.

"Don't forget your noodles!" Slamming the bowl as hard as she could onto his head, the cheetah passed slowly passed out from the force and completely fell onto the ground. Tigress glared at his friends and let go of the cheetahs paw.

"If I were you, I'd take him and leave, unless you want the same treatment as him." As she motioned to the passed out body, not wanting that, the two quickly grabbed him and left as fast as they could. Once gone, the feline noticed all the stares she was getting and wide open mouths, that was until Po broke the science.

"That. Was. Awesome." Po stated with a smile on his face before the customer started to clap their hands for the tiger, impressed by what they saw her dish out on those guys. She couldn't help but smile and show a little blush as she walked up to her panda and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for trying to defend me Po, but remember, I can defend myself ok." Tigress told him gently. Letting him know she was grateful in a sense for what he did.

"I know Ti, I just sometimes can't help it is all." Po told her, beginning to hold her paw with is, it was at that time Mr. Ping came up to the two and Tigress felt like she needed to say something to him.

"Sorry about that Mr. Ping, I'll pay for the bowl." Tigress told the goose, a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Mr. Ping just placed a wing on her arm and smiled at her.

"No worries Tigress, it broke for a good reason. However though, we still got hungry customers we got to serve." Mr. Ping told them, motioning to the hungry crowed. Po and Tigress then looked at each other and back to Mr. Ping.

"We're on it." And so, the two continued on helping the old goose, and by the time night had come all customers were full and happy. Needless to say though, they Defintamly had a story prepared for their master and friends when they get home, one I'm sure they'll just love.

Well I hope you guys liked this story, review if you would like.


End file.
